Transitions
by Matthew White
Summary: In life's journey, we inevitably end up hurting those most dear to us.
1. Prologue

**Transitions**

**A Gilligan's Island Story**

Written by Matthew R. White

© June 6, 2013

Based on the Characters and series created by Sherwood Schwartz

**...**

**Historians Note:** This story takes place about a year after the end of season three.

_..._

_In life's journey, we inevitably end up hurting those most dear to us._

...

Her brown eyes were so drenched with tears that she was having trouble seeing her way as she dashed away from the campsite. In the distance, she could hear her companions calling her name. Quickly she ducked into the bushes and waited. Presently two of her companions jogged down the path.

"Roy, are you sure she came this way?" asked Ginger.

"I don't know," he replied. "Mary Ann is almost as fast as Gilligan when she wants to be, she could be almost anywhere on the island by now. Where does she go when she wants to be alone?"

"We could try the lagoon."

"Mr. Howell and the Skipper are checking there."

"How about the beach," Ginger added.

"Good idea."

The pair continued down the path. Once she was sure they were out of sight, Mary Ann doubled back and headed down the seldom used trail that led to the other side of the island. When she could no longer hear the others, she slowed to catch her breath.

A while later she approached the entrance to a small cave. The opening was covered by thick underbrush and if someone didn't know it was there, they would walk right by it. She dropped to her knees and crawled in.

Inside the cave, he was sitting with his head in his hands, his white sailor cap rested on the ground beside him.

"Gilligan?"

He looked up suddenly and she could see his eyes glistening with moisture, but he managed a weak smile when he saw her.

"Mary Ann, what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you," she answered.

"I didn't think you wanted anything to do with me either."

It wasn't so much his words as the tone of his voice that pierced her heart. "What…why would you say that?" she asked, almost chocking on her words.

"You told me so," he replied. "I went to see you and you told me to leave you alone."

Mary Ann suddenly remembered that she had been sharp with him earlier that day. She had been suffering from a migraine headache for the past two days and it hadn't subsided until late that afternoon.

"Gilligan, I didn't mean to be cruel. You know I get irritable when I'm fighting a migraine."

"Oh yeah," he paused for a moment. "What's a migraine?"

Mary Ann couldn't help but smile, "A bad headache."

"Oh," he offered. Gilligan looked back down at the ground. "How did you find me?" he asked after a few minutes.

"You showed me this place, remember?" she replied.

"I remember, but how did you know I would come here?"

"Silly," she said, though not unkindly. "You always come here when you are upset."

Mary Ann sat down next to him placing a hand on his shoulder. She reached over and picked up his hat. After brushing it off, she pushed his hair back and placed the hat on his head.

"Better," she said.

"I'm just a screw up, Mary Ann. I can't ever seem to ever do anything right…"

"Stop that, Gilligan," she said, sternly. She continued in a gentler tone. "You're not a screw up. I don't care what the others say. You shouldn't think of yourself that way. It really upsets me when you talk like that."

"You don't understand, Mary Ann. We had another chance to be rescued and I messed it all up."

"It was an accident…"

"Everything I do turns into an accident," said Gilligan, his tone indicating a level of frustration she had never heard before. "Everyone else is mad and they won't talk to me."

"They'll get over it," Mary Ann insisted. "They always do. Besides, I gave them all a piece of my mind."

Gilligan looked at her intently, "You did that?"

"Damn straight, I did," she replied, in the strongest terms she ever used. "I'm getting sick of the way you get treated. I overheard what the Skipper said," her voice cracking at the end.

Gilligan looked up at her again and seemed to realize she was crying as well. He reached out and brushed a tear from her cheek. She took his hand and held on to it.

"The Skipper is right, you would all be better off without me."

"What about me?" she asked.

"You'd be better off without me too…"

"Don't say that," she cried. "Don't even think it. I'd miss you." _And I love you_, she thought. _If I wasn't so shy, I'd tell you so._ Mary Ann composed herself and continued, "Gilligan, I know you're still upset. Why don't you come back to camp with me? If we leave right now, we'll be back in time for supper."

"I'm not going back there, Mary Ann. Not now, not ever."

She knew that tone. There would be no compromise, at least until he cooled down.

"If you're staying out here, then I am too." Mary Ann knew Gilligan had a stubborn streak, but she was hell bent and determined to wait him out. _I'm calling your bluff._

To her surprise, Gilligan stood and plodded over to the sea chest. He pulled another set of blankets out and handed them too her as he sat back down. "This cave can get chilly at night," he offered.

_I guess he wasn't bluffing, _Mary Ann thought to herself. _At least he's not sending me away._

"I guess, they all told you about the stupid thing I did."

"There are two sides to every story, Gilligan. Why don't you tell me yours," she replied, quickly adding, "It will help pass the time."

With Mary Ann's gentle coaxing, Gilligan recounted the events that led up to his mishap.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It had all started about a week earlier. The Professor had learned that the Apollo 7 mission would pass directly over their island at midnight on its last day in space. Hinkley's idea was simple and straightforward. He planned a repeat of the SOS signal made of burning logs to get the attention of the astronauts. Inside the supply hut, the Professor ironed out the details with the Skipper.

"The last time we tried this, Gilligan kicked the logs out of place," said the Skipper.

"I know. But I have an idea how to prevent that from happening again."

"By restricting Gilligan to his hut while we work?"

"Nothing like that," chuckled the Professor. "We can notch the logs and nail them together. That way, even if someone were to accidently bump into them, they will maintain their shape."

"That's a great idea, Professor. Not even Gilligan could mess this up."

...

The two men started early the morning of the spacecraft pass and it had taken them the better part of the day to cut, strip, notch, and nail the logs in place. They returned to camp for supper and to retrieve one of the kerosene barrels.

"Having these barrels of kerosene wash up was an incredible stroke of luck," said the Professor. "The crew should easily be able to spot our signal."

Working together, the Skipper and Professor had moved one the containers next to the makeshift distress signal so it would be easier to coat the logs allowing them to burn. It was a job which would have to be done in the dark.

"Will one barrel be enough?"

"I think so," replied the Professor. "Where was Gilligan today?"

"Oh, don't worry about him," the Skipper chuckled. "I made darn sure he wouldn't give us any trouble."

The Skipper had given Gilligan enough work to keep him busy for the entire day, and in doing so, keep him away from the project. The Skipper looked at the open lid of the container and then up at the sky. "Should we cover this?" he asked.

"I think it will be all right. The spacecraft pass is only a few hours away," replied the Professor. "We don't want to have to fight with it in the dark. Besides, there isn't a cloud in the sky."

They gathered up their tools and headed back to camp. Neither one of them noticed the hammer which had been left behind in the sand.

...

Mary Ann did not feel well when she awoke that morning. She seldom fell ill, except for the occasional migraine headache, an aliment which had plagued her since she was a young teen. After breakfast, she knew she was in for another bout with the debilitating pain. By mid morning she retreated to her hut and closed down all the windows to keep the light down. She climbed back into her bed and didn't move for the rest of the day.

When supper arrived, Ginger gently roused her from sleep.

"Mary Ann," she whispered. "Are you hungry?"

The young brunette stirred, her hand immediately going to her eyes, her whimpering vocalizing her distress.

"That bad, huh."

Mary Ann only nodded the motion of her head barely perceptible. With that, Ginger took her cue to leave.

"I'll just let you be," she said.

Mary Ann had just started to drift off again when a familiar tappety-tap roused her back to consciousness. Normally, she would be glad to see him, but right now, she needed peace and quiet.

"Mary Ann," began Gilligan, oblivious to the volume of his voice. "Ginger said you weren't feeling well…"

"Gilligan!" she snapped, wincing in pain. "Lower your voice!"

The young sailor was brought up short. "Sorry, Mary Ann," he offered weakly.

"I need to rest, Gilligan," she said. "Please just leave me be."

Her words came out sharper than she wanted and she immediately regretted what she had said, but before she could apologize, Gilligan was already out the door. She tried to sit up, but the pain in her head forced her to lie back down. Mary Ann could only hope that he understood and would forgive her later.

_Oh, Gilligan, I'm so sorry._

...

Feeling dejected, Gilligan wandered out into the campsite and sat down at the table. Ginger was cleaning up after supper; the Howells had retreated to their hut, and the Skipper and Professor were heading out to the clearing to light the distress signal. Gilligan wanted to help, but the Skipper had given him strict orders to stay away from the signal area. Gilligan knew why he had been banned from the area. It was the same reason that the Skipper had given him enough work to keep him busy for a week. They wanted him out of the way so he wouldn't screw up again.

_You know they are right, William Gilligan. You mess up anything you touch,_ he thought to himself. _And Mary Ann is mad at me too._

Over the past year, Gilligan had grown closer to the brunette Kansas farm girl and she had become much more supportive of him. It was like they had gone back in time to their first year on the island. Of course, Gilligan knew the reason for it. The ordeal with Jonathan Kincaid had affected both of them in a very profound manner. The only cure for their shared nightmares was to hold each other while they slept, which had scandalized the Howells to no end. After the third night, Mrs. Howell called for a stop to it, but not before Mary Ann and Gilligan had formed a lasting bond which endured to this day. This was the first time she had been sharp with him in a very long time.

Gilligan rose from the table and went to finish one of the assignments the Skipper had tasked him with. He still had a couple of hours before the Apollo was going over.

When Gilligan had finished the lengthily task he strolled back over to the table. It was then that he noticed the box of matches on the table.

"Oh no," he said aloud. "They won't be able to light the signal fire."

Gilligan knew that they needed to soak the logs with kerosene first and may not realize they forgot the matches. He lit a torch and pocketed the box. He only had ten minutes to get to the clearing.

...

Unbeknownst to Gilligan, the Skipper and Professor already had a plan. Two torches had been set up on either side of the clearing, providing plenty of light for the two men to complete their task.

Once they were finished soaking the logs, the Skipper lifted one of the torches and lit each of the sets of treated logs. The SOS quickly took shape in the form of fiery letters.

It was then, that Gilligan came trotting out into the clearing.

"Skipper, Professor," he began. "You forgot the…" He stopped specking when he saw the signal already lit. "Never mi…"

"Gilligan! Watch out for the…"

Before the Skipper could finish, the hapless young man tripped on the hammer which had been dropped earlier that day. He stumbled into the container of kerosene, knocking it into the middle letter of the signal. The letter formed a pool for the flammable liquid and when it ignited, its intensity washed out the rest of the signal.

"Gilligan! Now look what you've done!" yelled the Skipper. "I thought I told you to stay away from here."

"I'm sorry Skipper. I thought you forgot the matches."

Gilligan produced the box of matches from his pocket. The Skipper took them and swatted Gilligan with his hat. Turning to the Professor he asked, "Will they still be able to see it?"

"Oh they'll see it all right. The question is, will they be able to read it," replied the Professor. "Let's get back to camp and check the radio."

They proceeded back to the camp, with Gilligan taking up the rear.

_You see, Gilligan, you can't do anything right._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Around midnight, the entire group of castaways, save Mary Ann who was still in bed, gathered around the radio listening to the live news broadcast from Mission Control in Houston.

_Apollo 7, Houston, you should be coming up on the Hawaiian Islands now._

_Roger, Houston, _replied Wally Schirra, the mission commander. _We can see the lights of Honolulu…wait a second. That wasn't there before. Houston, it looks like one heck of a fire burning on one of the small islands south of the Hawaiian chain._

_Copy that, Seven. Most of those islands are uninhabited. The fire is probably due to a lightning strike._

_It must have been some bolt of lightning, Houston._

_Can you see any sign of life down there?_

_Not at this time, Houston. We're already past the closest approach and we need to start preparing for de-orbit burn on the next…_

The Professor slammed his fist down on the table, "I was afraid of that. They saw the signal, but the lettering was obscured by the kerosene Gilligan spilled."

They all turned to look at the hapless young man. If their eyes had been lasers, poor Gilligan would have been fried many times over.

"Gilligan, I told you to stay away from the signal area," roared the Skipper. "Why don't you…" The Skipper stopped short and stormed off to his hut. "I'm not speaking to you anymore," he yelled over his shoulder.

"Me neither," quipped Mr. Howell. "Come on, Lovey."

Mrs. Howell joined her husband after a brief look Gilligan's way.

"That makes three of us," added Ginger. She shot a warning look at the Professor; her message evident to anyone was there. _If you know what's good for you…_ He stood up shaking his head and retreated to his hut without a word.

Gilligan hung his head in shame. _I did it again. I tried to do the right thing, but I screwed up again._

He looked over at the girl's hut, but just as quickly dismissed the idea. _Mary Ann is already mad at me. When she finds out about this, she'll never speak to me again…_

...

"Gilligan, why would you ever think that?" asked Mary Ann. It had taken most of the evening for her to coax the story from him.

"You told me to leave you be," he replied. "And that was before I screwed up."

Mary Ann reached her arms around him and whispered into his ear, "I'm sorry, Gilligan."

Gilligan returned her embrace, slow and gentle at first, but, to his surprise he found himself holding her closer than he ever had before. For once, his fear of affection seemed to have been placed on hold. Mary Ann didn't seem to mind as she reciprocated, nuzzling his neck.

They drew apart and when Gilligan looked deep into her eyes, his shyness returned. _I wish I wasn't so scared,_ he thought. _I'd tell you how I feel._

Mary Ann seemed to sense his unease and she averted her gaze. An awkward silence fell upon them both.

"It's your turn," he said, breaking the mood.

"My turn for what?"

"What happened when you woke up?" he asked.

"Oh, that," Mary Ann replied. "There really isn't much to tell."

"Please Mary Ann. I'd really like to know."

The Kansas farm girl seemed to weigh this. She finally relented. "My migraine didn't break until late in the afternoon…

...

When Mary Ann opened her eyes, she gingerly sat up, bracing herself for the stabbing pain behind her eyes. To her relief the migraine had finally passed. She quickly dressed herself and walked out of the hut. She hadn't eaten in almost two days and she was famished.

At the table sat the Skipper and Professor. They both stood when she approached.

"Mary Ann, how are you feeling?" asked the Professor.

"Better," she replied. "My headache seems to be gone now."

She sat down and grabbed a piece of fruit from the bowel on the table.

"I see your appetite has returned," remarked the Skipper.

As she finished eating, Ginger and the Howells joined the group gathered at the table.

"Where's Gilligan," asked Mary Ann. "I owe him an apology."

"Ha," roared the Skipper. "You owe him? He owes all of us an apology."

"We should have him keelhauled," added Mr. Howell.

Mary Ann looked bewildered, her eyes darting around the table.

"Why," she asked. "What happened?"

"Gilligan managed to botch our rescue plan," said the Professor. "Right after we lit the signal fire, Gilligan tripped and knocked over the barrel of kerosene; right into the middle of the signal."

The Professor went on to explain the rest. When he finished, Mary Ann said, "It sounds like an accident, Professor. I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose."

"I'm not so sure sometimes," added the Skipper. "I told him to stay away and he disobeyed orders. It seems like every time we have a chance to be rescued, Gilligan screws it up."

"Well, I'm sure he didn't mean it," countered Mary Ann. "And Gilligan isn't the only one to mess up a rescue plan. We've all been guilty of mistakes at one time or another."

She saw the group, one by one, lower their eyes in shame. "So where is he?" she pressed.

"We don't know," the Skipper offered. "He took off last night, after all of us told him that we didn't want to speak to him, and no one has seen him since. I'm sure he'll be back by supper."

It wasn't uncommon for Gilligan to disappear for the day, especially after he had done something wrong, and only Mary Ann knew where he usually was. She never liked the way Gilligan was treated when he made a mistake. Add to that, the group's seemingly lack of concern for Gilligan's well being, pushed her to the breaking point.

Like a Kansas tornado approaching in the distance, Mary Ann's anger began to build.

"I don't believe this," she began. "Gilligan has been gone since last night and nobody bothered to look for him?! What if he's hurt somewhere? And you call yourselves his friends."

"Now see here, my dear…" interjected Mr. Howell, but Mary Ann was wound up now, and she wasn't going to be deterred.

"Now see what, Mr. Howell? We weren't even on the island a year when Gilligan saved your life. You even called him your son. What kind of a man would treat his own son like this?"

She turned her fury on the Skipper, "And you, Captain. You call Gilligan your little buddy but you dash his self confidence each time you whack him with your hat. He saved your life too."

Mary Ann laid into each of them; reminding each one how Gilligan had either helped them or saved their lives. By the time she got through them all, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Gilligan has saved all our lives, and more than once. He's the sweetest man I've ever met and he would give his own life for any of us." Her voice cracked as her anger turned to grief.

"If you all didn't care enough to find Gilligan then don't waste your time trying to find me," she said as she bolted to the path.

"Mary Ann, where are you going?" asked Ginger.

"Where do you think," she replied, caustically. "To find Gilligan."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

In the secluded cave, Gilligan regarded his friend with nothing short of amazement.

"You said that to them," he said, the disbelief still evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I did," she replied, as if she was having trouble believing herself.

"No one has ever stood up for me before," said Gilligan. "You really said that to the Skipper?"

"I really did," she affirmed. "Don't misunderstand, Gilligan, I love the Skipper dearly. He reminds me so much of my Uncle George. But it makes me cringe every time he swats you with his cap."

Gilligan knew that the big burly man who was not only his commanding officer, but also his closest friend (save the young lady next to him), had a heart as big as his beefy chest. But, even he had to admit that being in fear of being cap whipped did nothing for his self confidence.

"I do wish he had more patience," admitted Gilligan. "But I know he doesn't mean to be mean. Neither does anyone else. But it's not always my fault, Mary Ann. And I'm sick of being blamed for everything that goes wrong. That's why I'm not going back."

"I'm sick of it too, Gilligan. I'm sick of the man I care deeply about being treated like a little boy," she said.

Mary Ann suddenly became very quiet, as if she had just revealed her innermost secret.

"I am a boy," said Gilligan, still processing what he had heard.

Mary Ann had told him before that she cared, but this time something was different. Maybe it was the way she said it, or maybe it was way she called him a man, or maybe it was because they were about to spend the night alone, un-chaperoned in his cave. Or maybe, just maybe, it was the way she was looking at him her dark eyes filled with a hunger he recognized only once before.

"No Gilligan, you're not a boy, not anymore," she purred, as she slid into his lap and slipped her arms around his neck. "You're my mighty sailor man."

She made no further advancement as if she was waiting for him to make the next move. Gilligan knew he was expected to say or do something but he found himself fighting an old demon from the past. He wanted so much to tell her everything, all he felt, all his fears, the fact that he knew he loved her. From the look in her eyes, he was sure that she felt the same way.

"I'm scared, Mary Ann," he finally admitted.

"Of me?"

"No, I could never be afraid of you."

Gilligan looked away for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. He had never told anyone, not even the Skipper, what he was about to share with Mary Ann.

"I was hurt by someone once, Mary Ann."

She gave him an understanding smile.

"Can you tell me about it?"

"I've never told anyone, Mary Ann. It hurts too much and I…"

Mary Ann put her finger to his lips, "Shhh," she comforted. "You'll tell me when you're ready. I don't want you to bring up any bad memories…"

"This is what holds me back," he added. "I've wanted to tell you for a long time how I feel, and I'm scared. I know I shouldn't be but I am. You deserve better than this…"

"Gilligan, we all get scared sometimes. Don't belittle yourself for being human. I'm scared too."

"Really?"

"Yes," she replied. "It's like we've come to a fork in the road, Gilligan. Having to make a decision or a commitment is a scary thing."

"Yeah, I guess it is," he said. Very slowly, Gilligan brought his lips to hers in a very gentle kiss. They lingered only for a brief moment before they embraced, their heads resting on each other's shoulders.

"It's getting late," said Gilligan "We should get some sleep. Tomorrow we should build a hut, unless you want to live in a cave for the rest of your life."

"Okay," she replied. She slid off his lap and pulled herself to her feet. "I'm cold," she added.

"The blankets will keep us warm," said Gilligan.

He was laying them out on the ground a discreet distance apart when she stopped him.

"Will you hold me tonight, like you did when I was having nightmares?"

"Are you sure, Mary Ann? I mean we don't have…"

"I trust you, Gilligan," she said.

He nodded and set the blankets next to each other. They took their places and Gilligan pulled the larger blanket over them. Nestled like spoons, Gilligan wrapped her in his arms.

"Good night, Mary Ann."

"Good night, Gilligan."

They were soon both lost in slumber as an evening rainstorm pelted out a rhythm on the ground outside.

...

Back at the camp, the Skipper was pacing a trench into the floor of his hut. He had given up trying to sleep.

_Mary Ann and Gilligan, both out in the weather. And it's all my fault._ He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he failed to notice the Professor enter.

"Skipper?"

The big man jumped, "Professor, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

"Quite all right," replied Hinkley. "I see you can't sleep either."

"I can't stop worrying about them, Professor, especially Mary Ann. At least Gilligan can take care of himself, but Mary Ann, out there all alone?"

"Calm down, Skipper," said the Professor. "I suspect our two wayward friends are probably together somewhere, and we know Gilligan would never let anything happen to Mary Ann."

The Skipper seemed to relax a bit. He knew that the Professor was right. If she was with Gilligan, he would keep her safe.

"It's my fault, Professor. I shouldn't have lost my temper with him…"

"Don't blame yourself, I'm just as guilty. I was the one who dropped the hammer in the sand. And the way the rest of us acted, well, that leaves plenty of culpability to go around."

"It's still my responsibility," lamented the Skipper. "Call it command privilege."

The Professor was about to object when a knock startled them.

"Come in," said the Skipper.

Ginger waltzed into the hut, "Am I disturbing?"

"Not at all, Ginger," said the Skipper. He gestured to a chair. "You couldn't sleep either?"

The actress shock her head, "I couldn't help but overhear. I was just as terrible to Gilligan as you were, Skipper. We all were, well, except Mary Ann. She gave us all exactly what we deserved."

The conversation stalled for some time before the Skipper asked, "I wonder if the Howells are still awake?"

"I heard them talking when I walked over," said the Professor. "From the little bit I heard, they are just as miserable as we are."

After another uneasy silence, the Professor spoke up, "Well, we can't do anything until morning. I suggest we try to get some sleep."

After Ginger and the Professor departed, a very despondent Jonas Grumby took his hammock and stared up at the empty rack above him. It was a long time before he dozed off.

...

Sometime in the middle of the night, Mary Ann awoke to a crack of thunder. Her unease only lasted a second, when she realized Gilligan's arm was wrapped around her, and he was nestled in behind her. She also realized just how much he was attracted to her. A few moments later, Gilligan shifted to his back so it would not be so obvious. He still had one arm underneath her and she turned to snuggle into his shoulder.

A while later, she felt his breathing become gentle and rhythmic which told her Gilligan had drifted back to sleep. She kissed him on the neck mouthing the words _I Love You_ into his skin.

Mary Ann had saved her virtue, as she was raised in the old fashioned Midwest tradition. It had always been her intention to be pure for the man she would marry. But she had never been this deeply in love before. With her head resting on his chest, she fantasized about what it would be like to be taken by him. Would it be gentle and somewhat awkward, or, would it be hot and passionate. Would it be something in between? She longed to find out.

One thing was certain, if Gilligan asked her, she would sacrifice her virginity to be with him. Assuming she survived the shock, that is. In her heart, however, she was certain she would not find the answers to these questions until her wedding night.

A short while later, Mary Ann gave in to the fatigue of the day and drifted off to a dream filled sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Parts of this chapter refer to the story _What do you do with a Drunken Sailor_ by JWood201.

**Chapter 4:**

The shaft of sunlight and sounds of birdsong gently roused Gilligan from slumber. Beside him, her head still cradled into his shoulder, and one arm draped around him, Mary Ann appeared to be asleep. He vaguely remembered her shifting position in the wee hours of the morning.

Gilligan gave her a gentle squeeze and was surprised when she returned his gesture.

"You're awake," he quietly remarked.

"Uh huh," she responded, sheepishly. "I've been dozing in and out."

Mary Ann shifted so she could reach her arms around his neck. She kissed him gently on the cheek. "Good morning," she said, with a bit more energy.

"Hi."

She rested her head against his chest and Gilligan was still stunned by the fact her closeness no longer made him feel uncomfortable. She was still hugging his neck and he held her in his arms and for now he was content to stay there.

Gilligan knew something was different between them. He was aware of his own feelings, and he was sure he saw them being reflected in her eyes. _Does she already know how I feel about her,_ he wondered.

He noticed, for the first time, that she was wearing the pearl earrings and necklace he had made for her after the disastrous evening with the Howells, over three years ago. She had been wearing them quite a bit recently.

"Mary Ann, how much do you remember about the night we were invited to dinner with the Howells."

She propped herself up so she could see him, "Not much more than we told everyone that morning. Why? Do you remember anything else?"

"Not really." he replied. "Just bits and pieces; nothing I haven't already told you. At least you didn't jump out of my arms when you woke up this morning, like you did back then."

"That's because I cared a lot more about what the others might have thought if we had been caught. Now, I wouldn't care if they caught us," she said, her conviction evident in her voice. "Let them wonder," she added.

While Gilligan appreciated the way she was standing up for them, the idea of the others thinking ill of her did not sit well with him. Instead of broaching the subject, he answered her first question. "You've been wearing the earrings and necklace set I made you. It reminds me of that night and that's why I brought it up."

Mary Ann reached down and felt for the pearl which hung around her neck.

"I…I guess…you noticed," she replied, the tone of her voice conveying both surprise and elation.

"I'm glad to see you wearing them again," he said. "For a while, I thought you didn't like them."

"Of course I like them, Gilligan," she said, with a slight pout. "I was saving them for special occasions…"

Mary Ann paused for a moment, seeming to weigh something before she continued, "That's not entirely true. I did save them for special occasions, but, to be honest, they reminded me of a time when we were much closer. I missed that…"

The hurt in her voice was unmistakable and Gilligan tightened his embrace.

"I know," he replied. "I never meant to hurt you, Mary Ann. It just that, well, it's com…compli…"

"Complicated," she finished for him.

"Yeah, that."

Mary Ann sighed and laid her head back on his chest.

"A while back I decided that every day I get to spend with you is a special occasion."

Her admission sent tingles up his spine and with all the new sensations he was experiencing, his apprehension briefly returned. He changed the subject allowing him a reprieve.

"We should get up, Mary Ann. I want to get an early start on our new hut."

They both sat up, but before Gilligan stood, she reached for his arm.

"Gilligan, before we do that, we should go back and tell the others about our decision. They are going to be worried if we just disappear and we should let them know we are all right. Besides, we need to gather up our belongings."

Gilligan stood and retrieved his rugby shirt.

"I don't know, Mary Ann," he said as he pulled the shirt over his head. "Once we get back there, everyone will tell us how sorry they are. Things will be okay for a while, and the next time I mess up, it will happen all over again. And even if I decide to leave, they won't let you come with me."

Mary Ann rose to her feet and closed the distance between them.

"They are not going to have anything to say about it, Gilligan. I may be the youngest person on the island, but I'm still a grown woman. If I decide I want to stay with my man, then that's my business."

With that she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. This was the closest she had come to professing her love, thought the young man.

...

The Skipper and Mr. Howell were out at the crack of dawn, searching for the two missing castaways. It was their intent to cover all of Gilligan's island haunts, or at least as many as they knew about.

"This island is honeycombed with caves, Mr. Howell. And Gilligan is probably the only one who knows them all."

"I daresay, Captain, that boy has the makings of a true explorer," agreed the millionaire. "He must be a descendent of Lewis or Clark."

"We're going to have to check each and every one," added the Skipper. "This could take days."

"Days!" exclaimed Howell. "Don't you mean weeks? A Howell, reduced to a cave rat. If word of this were to get out, I'd be struck from the social register."

The Skipper shook his head in frustration, knowing this was just the beginning of the rich man's complaints.

"Trust me, Mr. Howell," he placated. "I'm sworn to secrecy."

...

Ginger and the Professor planned to recheck the lagoon and beaches.

"With the rain we had last night, any tracks they left will be washed away," he said.

"Roy, what if they aren't together? For all we know, Gilligan could be hiding and Mary Ann could have been taken by headhunters."

"I don't think so, Ginger. With bad weather approaching, the nearby natives wouldn't be on the water. And Mary Ann wouldn't have stayed out here alone. I'm sure if we find him, we'll find her."

"I hope so. Roy, I feel like such a crumb."

The Professor turned and took her in his arms, "Stop torturing yourself. If we want to find them, we need to stay focused, okay."

"I was terrible to him. Gilligan gives so much to us and he asks for almost nothing in return," cried Ginger. "Mary Ann was right."

The Professor didn't know how to respond. Hinkley knew that if he had a nickel for every time the hapless young man had ruined one of his experiments, he would be as rich as the Howells. He also knew that Mary Ann _was_ right. Gilligan had a heart of gold and would selflessly give anything he had to help anyone of his friends, and friendship like that was priceless.

"I was just as discourteous, Ginger. I could have stood up and I didn't," he said. "But we need to find him and show how much he means to us."

Ginger seemed to be buoyed by his strength. "You're right," she said, composing herself. "I'm all right now."

They continued down the shoreline looking for any clues as to the wayward couple's whereabouts.

...

Mrs. Howell had been detailed to remain at the camp in the event the pair was to return. As she sat at the table, she contemplated the conversation she had with her husband the previous night. Truth be told, it wasn't really a conversation at all, rather a good old fashioned tongue lashing which her husband was not soon to forget.

Lovey Howell always had a soft spot for the two youngest castaways and she still believed the pair was destined to be together. _If only I had left well enough alone,_ she thought to herself. _They might have been married by now._ She was certain that the behavior she and Thurston displayed that night was what drove Gilligan to cling to bachelorhood.

For the next few years, she watched the interactions between the two youngest castaways. It was very clear to her that Mary Ann was still quite smitten with the first mate, but despite the fact they spent much of their free time together, the relationship had not blossomed into anything close to romance.

After their terrible ordeal at the hands of that lunatic, Jonathan Kincaid, a subtle change had taken place between Mary Ann and Gilligan, a change which had not gone unnoticed by Mrs. Howell. They became inseparable, spending nearly every waking moment with each other. Lovey had made herself a promise not to interfere this time and let them find their own path.

It was starting to get warm so she retreated to hut to retrieve a fan. As she turned to step back outside, she witnessed a sight which melted her heart. Hand in hand, Mary Ann and Gilligan emerged from the jungle.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Mary Ann and Gilligan found themselves smothered in the socialite's embrace. "I'm so delighted to see that you are both safe," said Mrs. Howell. "I was very worried about you."

Gilligan knew that her concern was genuine as Mrs. Howell had been somewhat of a surrogate mother to both of them. For a brief moment he considered abandoning his plan. He looked down at Mary Ann and he knew she was thinking the same thing.

"You go on ahead, Mary Ann," he said to her. "You have more stuff than I do."

While Mary Ann excused herself and strode over to her hut, Gilligan led Mrs. Howell to the table.

"Mary Ann and I have something to tell you," he began, but before he could continue, the socialite had jumped the wrong conclusion.

"You're getting married!" she exclaimed. "How utterly delightful. I can't wait to tell the others. I do hope you'll let me plan your wedding…"

"No," interrupted Gilligan. "That's not it."

"Lovey Howell fell silent for a moment. She looked over to the girl's hut and saw what appeared to be the young brunette gathering her belongings. Turning back to the young man in front of her, she asked, "Gilligan, what is this all about?"

"Mary Ann and I are leaving," he said. "We're going to move to the other side of the island together. No one will have to worry about me messing things up for everyone else."

Mrs. Howell seemed to be in shock. She looked back to the girl's hut and noticed that a packed suitcase had appeared outside.

"You both are serious," she said. "Why? I mean…where are you going to live? How will you survive?"

"I can take care of us, Mrs. Howell. I know how to fish and gather supplies. I know how to build a hut. We have a cave for shelter, at least for now."

"But Gilligan, it isn't proper for the two of you to live under the same roof until you are married…"

"Why not?" interrupted the young sailor. "We all lived under the same roof when we first were shipwrecked."

"That's different. We eventually had separate rooms and the men were separated from the women or at least properly chaperoned…"

Mrs. Howell stopped mid sentence, apparently recomposing her thoughts. "All of this aside, Gilligan; we'd miss you, both of you. There must be something I can do to change your mind."

Again, Gilligan was tempted to relent, if only from the respect he had for the elder lady.

"Mrs. Howell," he began, in his most respectful tone, "I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt anyone, but this is something I've got to do."

"When are the two of you leaving?"

"As soon as we tell the others," interjected Mary Ann, who had just joined them. "Gilligan, I've got everything packed that I plan on taking."

He acknowledged her with a nod as he looked over to her hut. He noticed a large bag next to her suitcase.

"I won't be long," he said, knowing he didn't really have much to pack. As he strode over to his hut, he could hear Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell engaged in animated conversation.

...

When the others returned, Mary Ann and Gilligan reiterated what they had told Mrs. Howell. They all met the news differently. Mr. Howell resorted to bribery, offering the couple a sizable amount of his fortune. The Professor was somber after his attempt at reason was pushed aside. Ginger ran into her hut, crying. The Skipper sat uncharacteristically quiet, saying nothing while the others made their case. He finally stood up and broke his silence.

"Gilligan, you are still a member of my crew and you are not moving to the other side of the island," he stated, with the intensity of a seething volcano. "That's an order."

Mary Ann had not expected that. Quickly she countered. "What about me Skipper? We're not on the _Minnow_ and I'm not a member of your crew…"

"I don't have to give you an order, Mary Ann," he interrupted, in a gentler tone. "I'm quite sure you won't leave without Gilligan, and I say Gilligan isn't going anywhere."

Mary Ann knew he was right, she wouldn't leave without him, but to her surprise, Gilligan stood and faced his captain, standing at attention. What happened next was something Mary Ann would not have believed had she not seen it with her own eyes. It was also a moment she would remember for the rest of her life.

In the most formal tone she had ever heard him use, Gilligan addressed his commanding officer.

"Skipper, I resign as first mate of the _SS Minnow_."

"You can't just resign," yelled the Skipper, his temper fired up now.

"Yes, Skipper, I can," replied the former first mate, in a voice as calm as the evening sea. "And I just did."

With that he turned to Mary Ann and took her hand. Slowly, still in a state of shock, she rose to her feet, not at all trusting her legs to keep her standing. She felt a supporting arm slip around her waist. Without another word they walked out of the clearing and down to the lagoon, leaving three dumbfounded men at the table.

...

The Skipper slowly sat down as he watched the two youngest castaways disappear down the path. Beside him, Mr. Howell was ranting about having Gilligan keelhauled, while the Professor was mumbling something about what had gotten into the boy. But the Skipper heard none of this as the shock of what had just happened continued to settle in.

Jonas Grumby had met the hapless young man near the end of his thirty some year naval career while he was a Master Chief on the _USS Farragut_, a guided missile destroyer. Seaman Gilligan had transferred been from the aircraft carrier _USS Independence_, under a cloud and as the senior enlisted man on board, the job of whipping the young lad back into shape fell to him.

When Grumby looked at the young man's record, he was surprised to learn that the lad had carved himself a promising career and he made it his mission to learn what had pushed Seaman Gilligan so far off course. He soon found out about a letter from a girlfriend back home, which had arrived just before all of Gilligan's trouble had started. And even though Gilligan had not spoken openly about it, Grumby had seen enough "Dear John" letters to know the signs. He had received one himself not long after he had enlisted.

Over the next few weeks, Grumby tried to steer the hapless young man back on course with a variety of methods, not all of them gentle, but, much to the Chief's frustration, Gilligan was becoming the ship klutz. He was just about to give up on the young man when the wheels of fate intervened.

The _Farragut_ was sailing towards Pearl Harbor when the ship ran into rough seas. Grumby was checking the port depth charges when the depth charge rigging let go on the starboard side allowing one of the heavy weapons to roll down the tilted deck. With the wind and rain, Grumby never heard the danger careening towards him and he would have been crushed had it not been for the lightning reflexes of his future first mate. Gilligan had pushed him out of the way with almost no time to spare.

Despite their difference in rates, the two men formed a lasting friendship which continued through the rest of their time in the Navy. When Grumby retired, a year and a half later, he purchased a small island charter and spent the next six months getting her seaworthy. When William Gilligan completed his four year stint, Grumby hired him on as the _SS Minnow's_ first mate.

Gilligan never quite seemed to recover the self confidence which had been cited early in his naval career. Even the decoration he had received for saving his shipmate's life had done little to instill confidence in the young man. It wasn't until now that Jonas Grumby witnessed the self assurance in which Gilligan's navel record had shown him capable off. And he hadn't missed the look of ardor in Mary Ann's eyes.

"Women," the Skipper said aloud. "They bring out the best, and the worst in us."


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sorry this update took so long. RL gets in the way sometimes.

**Chapter 6:**

Having slipped away from the camp unnoticed, Ginger wandered down one of the lesser used paths, still in a state of shock over the news. _It's all your fault,_ her inner demon whispered, taunting her relentlessly. Wracked with guilt, new tears flowed down her checks, adding to the tracks already present.

In the dog eat dog world of Hollywood, Ginger quickly learned that vanity and selfishness was simply a way of life. In fact, it was a matter of survival, and Ginger was very good at it. She had learned early on in her career to push down any feelings of guilt or remorse about things she did to stay on top. But the feelings where still there, nevertheless, and now, they were surfacing with a vengeance.

Soon after being shipwrecked, Ginger had tamped down most of her "survival behavior" but ten years in the movie business had left its mark. She tended to be self centered and often thought nothing of using her woman's wiles to get her way with the men. Inside, however, she wrestled with her conscious, especially when it came to her behavior towards Gilligan.

Ginger knew the hapless young man was abnormally shy when it came to matters of the heart, yet she teased him relentlessly because of it. At times, her playfulness was nothing more than good natured banter. Other times, judging by Gilligan's expression, it bordered on torture. Add to that, anytime Gilligan was blamed for a mishap, she didn't hesitate to jump on the bandwagon.

The juxtaposition of all this constrained guilt was taking its toll and Ginger descended into irrepressible weeping, her body wracked by the intensity of her sobs. Unable to see where she was walking, Ginger wandered of the path and soon became entangled in the underbrush. She tripped and collapsed into a quivering mess, so overcome with remorse, she didn't realize she had landed in quicksand.

...

Mary Ann was still in awe at the conviction Gilligan had shown earlier, in fact, she was sure she would stumble if not for his supportive arm around her waist. Yet, the pride she felt for Gilligan and his newfound assertiveness, was tempered by the knowledge that her island family was coming apart at the seams. By the pensive look on his face, she was sure Gilligan was thinking the same thing. When they arrived at the lagoon, he took her hand, steadying her as she sat down on the log.

Gilligan did not join her right away; he remained standing, hands behind his back as he scanned the surface of the water, as if he were on the deck of a ship. Mary Ann knew he was lost in thought. She patiently waited for him to break the silence.

"Mary Ann, are we doing the right thing?" he said at last.

His question stirred up conflicted feelings. She knew they were standing at a moment of transition in their relationship. Was Gilligan wavering now that he had time to process everything, or was his concern for the others really holding him back. Mary Ann chose her next words carefully.

"Gilligan, it bothers me too that everything is falling apart. But we have to do what is right for us," she said.

Gilligan sat down next to her and took her into his arms. "I know," he offered. "But is this what's right for us."

"Things seemed so much clearer this morning," admitted Mary Ann. "I guess I didn't expect things to end up this way. But except for Mrs. Howell, they still haven't apologized," she added, as a feeble attempt at protest. Subconsciously she already knew how this would play out. She and Gilligan were going to stay with the others.

"You know what I sometimes wish for," he began. "I wish you and I were alone together on the island. We could do what we wanted and whatever we did would only affect us."

Mary Ann clung to him tighter. Unbeknownst to him, Gilligan had put words to her deepest fantasy. She relished at the thought of the two of them frolicking playfully on the island alone, making love whenever they wanted without the fear of being discovered or admonished by the others. But she would soon come to the realization that a fantasy is all it would ever be.

"Me too," she added, nuzzling his neck, still lost in her daydream.

...

The Professor exited the girls hut after finding it empty. He knew Ginger had taken the news, about the two youngest members of the group leaving, especially hard. He assumed Ginger was okay and just needed time alone, but he found it impossible to shake the foreboding feeling that something was dreadfully wrong.

As he passed by the Howell's hut, he heard sobbing coming from inside. For a moment his spirits were raised thinking she might be with the Howells. He went to knock, but stopped short when he realized it was Mrs. Howell who was crying. Her husband's voice, for once soothing and compassionate, could be heard as the millionaire comforted his wife.

Leaving them to their privacy, Hinkley approached the table where the Skipper still sat, apparently lost in thought.

"Skipper, have you seen…"

Roy Hinkley stopped when the Captain looked up at him. In the four years he had known him, he had never seen the big man shed a tear, but when Jonas Grumby looked up, Roy saw huge drops of moisture running down his face.

"I'm sorry, Skipper. I was looking for Ginger."

"She went to her hut," he replied, drying his eyes and apparently forcing down his emotions.

"She isn't there," said the Professor. "She was quite upset, Skipper. I'm going to go look for her. Sorry to bother you."

The Professor turned to leave when the Skipper said, "Wait a minute. I'm coming with you."

"Skipper, it's obvious that you're upset. I can…"

"Sorry Professor," replied the big man. He was in full command mode now. "My responsibility," he added.

...

Struggling to keep her head above the quicksand, Ginger had gotten herself hopelessly trapped in the mire. She finally managed to take hold of a dangling vine finding that if she kept still, she didn't seem to sink any further. She knew she was too far from the camp for anyone to hear her, but she began screaming for help.

After a while she gave up, as the knowledge of what was happening with their little group overwhelmed her. He screams for help were replaced by sobs of grief. _Maybe this is what I deserve._

...

Gilligan was still engaged in deep conversation with Mary Ann when the Skipper and Professor interrupted their discussion.

"Sorry to interrupt," asked the Professor. "Have either of you seen Ginger?"

"No Professor," answered Gilligan. "She's not in her hut?"

"If she were in her hut would we…" The Skipper stopped himself from yelling and Gilligan braced himself for a cap swipe. But it never came. Instead, Gilligan saw a look of great pain pass across his friend's face.

"I'm sorry, Gilligan. I didn't mean that." The big man turned to the Professor. "Let's try the beach, maybe she went down there."

As Gilligan watched his friend and mentor walk away, he considered what to do next. Even though the prospect still scared him, he really wanted to run away with Mary Ann and build a life together. He had thought it all out and he was sure they would be able to take care of each other. Gilligan was well able to provide food, shelter, and firewood, and Mary Ann knew how to prepare meals, mend clothing, and take care of laundry. They both had basic first aid skills, and both of them knew how to start a fire. And most important, they were willing to work as a team, learning from the other. In many ways Mary Ann and Gilligan were ideally suited as an island couple. They would have no trouble surviving on their own.

The same couldn't be said for the others. While the Skipper and Professor both had the skills necessary for survival, they also had the responsibility of taking care of three people who would not survive without considerable help. The Howells had never done any type of physical work in their lives, not to mention the fact they weren't exactly spring chickens anymore. And Ginger, would she be able to put aside her vanity in order to do what was necessary to survive? Gilligan wasn't so sure. Even now, she was nowhere to be found. Was she off somewhere feeling sorry for herself, or was she in trouble? Gilligan knew, if he and Mary Ann left the group, the workload for the Skipper and Professor would double.

One of the most important lessons Gilligan learned in the Navy was every person onboard ship depended on each other to perform the tasks assigned to them in a careful and concise manner. When that didn't happen, people died. Onboard the _USS Independence_, Gilligan had seen that very scenario play out, burdened with the knowledge it was his mistake which cost a crew member his life.

William Gilligan came to a decision; he couldn't allow himself to make the same mistake twice. He looked down at Mary Ann and reached to help her up. Taking her gently by the shoulders he gazed into her eyes, praying she would understand.

"We have to go, Mary Ann."

"Where to?"

"To help find Ginger," he replied.

Mary Ann smiled and nodded her head and somehow, Gilligan knew she understood. Hand in hand, he led her back to the huts.


End file.
